


In War, Victory

by inkandillusion



Series: Of the Wardens [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Saving the World, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandillusion/pseuds/inkandillusion
Summary: The old woman's gaze dances across the four, a smile teasing old lines on her face. "Well, this is unexpected," she rasps as they come to a halt before her. Old, rheumy eyes land on each one in turn. "I suppose it's time for the winds to change."The witch frowns. "What do you mean, Mother?""Oh girl," the old woman laughs with cobwebs in her throat, "you'll understand not all is the same always."





	In War, Victory

**Author's Note:**

> I shoved all of my Wardens into one canon, because I can.

When the time comes, the recruits gather in ruins away from the main camp.

Alistair leads them through the crowds. The last night before the strike, and the camp is alive with a wild energy. Tension hangs over them, fear creeping along the ground like a poison gas. But they try to drown it. Soldiers sit by fires, talking loudly and drinking. Mages, Chantry sisters, even Chasind warriors sit among them, sharing one last meal and shouting to others across the way.  


But their space is quiet, empty. And in the moonlight coating Ostagar, foreboding. Duncan waits silently, his hands behind his back as he watches the three young recruits line up before him.

Blink. A mage who would rather busy his hands with gardening, but wields wild magic like a weaver given thread. A young man who holds promise the Circle would never allow him to pursue. But will history remember him for the blood that will be on his hands, for the war he will bring to an end before it truly begins, or for him as he is? The truth is often muddled in the fancy.

Charites. A dreamer, though she does not realize how far her powers stretch yet. Of them all she is the most likely to die on this night. To spend her last moments clawing at her throat, begging for the pain to end. But the softness of her heart and gentleness of her gaze hides the truth of what is, and can still be. Seaglass eyes that see beyond, that haunt as well as they enchant.  


Neikea. Of all the fighters in camp, perhaps the wildest of them all. Her lips curl in a snarl at the sight of the blood in the goblet, but she stands her ground. A wild storm, raised on anger and sharpened by hatred. The girl with her mother's hazel eyes and wicked temperament. With blood soaking her hands far too young. The trail of death following her will only grow from here.

First the goblet goes to Blink. He stares into its contents, swallowing deeply as the thick liquid within waits. His pale eyes do not shift aside to look at his companions again. He brings the cup to his lips, and drinks deeply.

Duncan takes the goblet back as the mage lurches forward, coughing and sputtering. A horrible sound, like choking on the blood coating his throat. Long fingers wrapping around his neck as he tries to fight air into his lungs. And then he falls.  


Silence hangs, eerie and heavy, as the Warden-Commander kneels by the sprawling body of the first recruit. "He's alive."

Charites lets out a sigh, lowering her steepled fingers away from paled, thinned lips. But the relief does not last long, as Duncan turns with the goblet to her. She freezes, her breath coming quick and shallow as she takes the cup that separates her from life and death. Her eyes flick to Blink, the soft blush of her skin disappearing in terror, and she drinks.

A mage, barely an adult, never leaving the Circle before this moment. Knowing this could be the only time. And still she drinks. Even when the pain starts, she does not scream or fall. She fights to give the goblet back, fights to stay awake to see her companion again. But it overwhelms her. And where Blink collapsed slowly, she loses her consciousness all at once. Her legs go limp, and with a weak cry she begins to fall. It is only Alistair's quick reaction that saves her a painful lump on her head.

He cradles her, watching the slight rise and fall of her chest before nodding at Duncan. "She's alright," he says, relief coating his words.

Neikea looks up at Duncan evenly as he brings the goblet to her. She does not flinch, does not hesitate. She takes the cup from his hand and drinks, as deep and long as the rest. The daughter of a would-be Warden, taking the plunge. And when the fire starts in her throat, in her chest, in her lungs - she does not cry out. She fights to hold Duncan's gaze as he takes back the goblet.

Until she can't. She falls to her knees, coughing violently. Her vision shrinks and darkness surrounds her. But still she fights. She will not faint, she will not fall further. And though a song begins in her head and a dragon flashes in her mind, she fights until the darkness slinks back. The dirt of the ground fills her vision again.

Gasping, she looks back up to Duncan. And in his eyes she sees a flash of pride before he surveys the three recruits again.

Blink is pushing himself back up, his breaths coming as rapidly as Neikea's. And Charites wakes in Alistair's arms, looking confused and concerned as the ruins take shape around her. He helps her up, giving her a small smile before she stumbles over to Blink and wraps her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Neikea watches them silently.

Alistair walks past her to where Duncan stands. He can't hide the surprise in his expression. "You all survived," he whispers with awe.

"You did." Duncan's voice is quiet, grave. He knows this is only the start. "Welcome to the Grey Wardens."

**Author's Note:**

> Posts for this will be very, very sporadic. As in, they'll go up when I feel like writing them.
> 
> But I wanted to get this up because I wanted to introduce characters who will have a major role in Luna's story - namely Neikea and Charites. Blink takes the role of the Hero of Ferelden, but everyone has their place in history.


End file.
